Ophelia Lestrange Daughter of Death
by Ophelia0123
Summary: Ophelia grew up as an auror, learning how to fight and defend. Choosing to attend Hogwarts, she meets Harry, Ron and Hermione. However, life takes an unexpected turn and she starts to uncover her past, realising the fine line between right and wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Ophelia Lestrange - Daughter of Death

_**A/N: Okay, I've had this in my head since I was about ten or eleven. I started writing it when I was about twelve (before I'd even heard of fan-fic). I was just writing it for the fun of it, because it was so **_**there**_** in my head. I've got a lot of ideas in my head, and a few chapters already written. I'm not sure how fast updates will be, as I've got a few other fics going at the same time, but hopefully new chapters will be up pretty quick, especially early ones. Warning: there will be Bellamort. :D But, most of the story will take place inside and around Hogwarts, so they'll be lots for all. :P Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd have killed Bellatrix?**_

Chapter One

Bellatrix Lestrange walked as fast as she could. She just needed to tell her Lord the news; but not all of it - that would surely get her killed. She arrived at where he was staying for the night, hardly believing the news herself. She knocked on the door twice. No answer; she knocked again. It wasn't like her Lord to keep her waiting. Then, the door opened, but no one was there. She entered, supposing that he was sitting down and had opened the door with his wand. "My Lord?" she cried out.

"I was not expecting you tonight, Bella," said Lord Voldemort as he sat in his chair by the fire. "What do you want?"

"I just have some, er…something to tell you," said Bella uncertainly.

Bellatrix almost had to fight a tear as she gave Voldemort the news, something she had never had to do before; but she had never not told her Lord the whole truth before.

He paced around the room as he shook his head. He didn't want this, neither did she, he was sure. This was one thing that he could not let happen, lose his best Death Eater. He relied on her to stop the other Death Eaters from making a mess of the whole thing. She was the most loyal, the most faithful. Without her, he would be in desperate need of another just as loyal - which was very hard to come by. Well, he wouldn't let it happen. He would refuse her sympathy and expect continued devotion in return. But still, the shock was extreme. Even Lord Voldemort hadn't seen that one coming.

"No," he said. "You can't be pregnant, it just isn't possible."

"But I am, and it is," replied Bellatrix, feeling foolish: she had expected a hint of joy or happiness. A hint of understanding?

"Fine," said Voldemort coldly. "Well, it will not be allowed to get in the way of your duties." He never once thought of what the truth could be - where the secret and importance really lay.

"No, um, not at all, I'll still be your top..." she paused before she uttered the word that she hated more than anything, "...servant," said Bellatrix.

It would be fine, she said to herself; it would be perfectly alright. Maybe she would even enjoy being a mother. It would just be like looking after a puppy, except she found it easy to hurt puppies. She did not have the patience for them, they were just a waste of space, like babies. And it wouldn't just be for ten years or so - it would be for life. She would be expected to look after this kid until one of them died. However, she was one of the most powerful witches around, surely she would find it easy to take care of a child? Oh, God, what was she saying? She was Bellatrix Lestrange, she couldn't be a mother, it wasn't in her nature!

"Well, then you'll just have to find it in your nature, because it's happening," smirked Voldemort, momentarily getting over the problem of the situation. "But I don't know what Rodolphus will say, he doesn't seem the type to want a child."

She sighed impatiently; she had forgotten that he could read her thoughts so easily when she was worrying. When she was working for him nowadays she didn't see him as often, much too much work to do. A pity, really.

"Oh, Rodolphus has always wanted to be a father so he'll be thrilled. He's always had this vision of us having a large family, all working for you, which is what they would have to do if they were our children. They wouldn't be allowed to do anything else," smiled Bella, imagining a large group of Lestranges, all fighting for the Dark Lord. Perhaps, if that happened, it wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Well, there's so much I don't know about the Lestranges," sneered Voldemort.

Bellatrix nodded, keeping her thoughts away from _that_ subject. "But, my Lord..."

"Yes, Bella?" asked Voldemort impatiently.

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him more than anything. What wouldn't she give just to run into his arms and announce that...

"I must leave." Restraint hurt almost as much as knowing.

*****

"No, this is something I have to do alone. I can't have any help from anyone. It's...well, it's almost personal to me. I see it as a challenge."

"What, killing a baby?" smirked Bellatrix.

"He is supposed to be the one person who could ever even attempt to defeat me. It's better to kill him young, that way he will be less of a threat to me older. Anyway, don't you have the new family member to look after?" asked Voldemort.

"Rodolphus could look after her, and it's not for ages until you carry the plan out. There'll be plenty of time to find someone to look after her!" argued Bella, talking about her daughter. (No maternity leave for a death eater!)

"Oh, so it's a girl," said Voldemort, changing the subject. "Can't pretend I'm not a little disappointed, I always thought that you would have a boy."

"Hmm, me too. Still, it was always going to be difficult, whatever it was," sighed Bellatrix.

"Now now, Bella," said Voldemort. "That's a future Death Eater. Best to treat her right, make sure she's up to scratch. Anyway, what have you called her?"

"Well, I liked the name Ophelia, but Rodolphus wants her to be called Druella, after my mother, but I never liked that name," said Bellatrix, sighing.

"No, I don't like that name either, but I do like Ophelia," said Voldemort, as he sorted out his plans for future world domination.

"Yes, I think I shall win him over with that," thought Bella out loud, which, when you're around Voldemort, you might as well do anyway - he could read your mind as if you were speaking. "He was always weak with things such as this." It was true, he always did what she wanted. She guessed that it was the fact that, in a duel, she could always win hands down. Or maybe it was the fact that he loved her, but every time she tried to persuade him he was reminded of the fact that she could never love him back, and that hurt him. So he let her have what she wanted. Maybe that could help her to love him a little bit more.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you could bring her to show me, I would like to see her," asked Voldemort, intrigued by the new addition to the pack.

"Yes, of course, see you tomorrow," frowned Bella.

_**A/N: So, what did you all think??? You may think that Bella's a little OOC, but you've got to remember: Voldy's her weakness.**__** Anyway, you know that little button down there? Yeah, if you press it, it will rain candy!! Okay, maybe it won't, but you'll get a lovely reply from me and I'll be exceedingly happy!!!! :D Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**A/N: This update is fast for me! But it's only because I've already got chapters done. :P So, hope you like it. These early chapters are just necessary informative chapters. There'll be more happening later on. Enjoy!**_

"Bella, come on, we'll get in and out in no time. She'll be fine, just leave her," growled Rodolphus.

"I shouldn't leave her, she's only two years old!" fussed Bella. She began to alter Ophelia's covers in a very motherly way. Surprisingly, she had found that she could be a very protective mother, like a lioness protecting her cubs. It hadn't even seemed hard to her. The baby had come out and she straight away found that she loved this small lump more than anything in the world. They had become quite a nice little family, and, most amazingly, she found she actually enjoyed being a mum. She always took the baby along when the Death Eaters gathered or went on a mission. Her sister had a child but wouldn't baby-sit for her and she was the only one who was close enough to do so that wasn't a Death Eater, but she had enjoyed taking the baby along anyway, so that was fine. Until her Lord had disappeared. However, when he was still there, Voldemort had liked to see Ophelia. He always showed her tricks of dark magic, already visioning her as a powerful witch alongside her mother. He had always thought babies were a waste of space before, but not this one. This one was special; this one shone.

"She'll be fine, just come in and torture these people, then you can get back to being maternal. Come on! You know that it isn't safe enough to take her in, unless you want her to be hurt?" said Rodolphus, his voice rising.

"Keep it down. Oh, fine. But if someone takes her, you are going to torture whoever it takes to get her back!" said Bella playfully, something she had been a lot more since Ophelia had arrived, although the loss of the Dark Lord had sobered her greatly.

"Alright, now can we get a move on already?" asked Barty Crouch Jr. impatiently.

"Good, now come on, let's get this thing done!" said Rodolphus.

Bellatrix bent down and placed Ophelia on the ground, hidden in bushes. She was heavily wrapped in blankets and fast asleep. Bellatrix quickly bent to kiss her on the forehead, trying not to let the others see. However, they did and began to snigger. After all, she was supposed to be one of the most dark and powerful witches, and here she was kissing a baby. She quickly stood up and brushed down her skirt.

"Well, are we doing this thing or not!" asked Bella, her jaw firm and her eyes wide. Then they entered the house to the awaiting fate that would change all of their lives extremely.

*****

"...Bartholomew Crouch Junior, Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange are hereby charged with the torture and driving to insanity of Frank and Alice Longbottom," declared Mr. Crouch.

"No! Father, please, I swear, I had nothing to do with it, don't make me go in there. PLEASE, FATHER, DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" screamed Barty Crouch Jr. as the dementors dragged him out of the court room.

"Wait, please, can I speak to Albus Dumbledore? It's urgent, I ask for this one last thing, please!" begged Bellatrix, her voice starting to go higher and sound slightly crazy.

"And why should we let you do that after all you've done, you don't deserve one sec..." began Mr. Crouch, but he was cut off by a louder voice.

"I will talk to her, it will not be a problem," shouted Albus Dumbledore. He stood up and walked over to where Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband were standing. "What is it you wished to say to me?" asked Dumbledore, his voice in whispered tones.

"It's my...er, our daughter, we had to leave her just outside of the Longbottom's house in some bushes, she's been there alone over a day now. I want you to take her and do what you think is best with her, just, please, keep her safe," begged Bellatrix. Her eyes were clearly full of fear for the fate of her daughter.

"And you think I am trustworthy to make sure she is safe?" asked Dumbledore, his fingers playing lightly with the tip of his beard.

"You're the person I know I can trust the most in this courtroom," replied Bellatrix, choosing her words carefully.

"Ah, yes. But you are not the person you wish to look after your daughter, there is someone you would much rather have take her, isn't there?" smiled Dumbledore, a knowing look in his eye.

"Well, maybe you would not be the normal choice for me, but, I know she will be safe with you," said Bella, staring at her feet.

"I give you my word that I will find her and make sure she is safe," said Dumbledore solemnly.

"Thank you." murmured Bellatrix, keeping her face down whilst trying hard not to cry at the thought of never seeing her daughter again. She was then dragged out of the room by a Dementor. The Dark Lord would surely return and take her out of Azkaban as soon as he could, she was certain of that. However, she had only just got over losing him, now she had to lose someone all over again, who else in her life must she lose? However, she was sure that in Azkaban she would lose herself as well….

*****

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want us to turn a two year old, no, wait, let me correct myself, a two year old daughter of a Death Eater, into an auror? Well, no offence sir, but I think you've finally cracked!"

"Oh, Donatella, you are still critical of any new or different idea that comes your way. It would be good to have her grow up knowing what's right and wrong. Please, just take her. I promised her mother that I would make sure she is safe, and what's safer than constantly learning to defend herself and fight dark forces?" said Dumbledore. He had gone to the auror department in the Ministry. He knew it was not ideal, but she had been through too much to go with muggles or another magical family; she could remember something at anytime and blurt it out. It would be a lot safer for her to blurt it out to someone who had the job to protect any secrets that were said. He was sure Donatella would do a good job as her mother; she was responsible yet could be fun at the right time. Also, he knew that he could win her over a lot easier than the other aurors.

"Oh, all right," said Donatella. "But what do you want me to tell her about her mother? Should she grow up knowing about her past?"

"No, er, I think it would be best if she thought that we did not know who her parents were and that she had been abandoned. She will find out the truth when she's older, naturally. However, I think it would be better for her as an auror if she did not know. I think it would be safer as well," said Dumbledore awkwardly. He knew that she should know really but, to be honest, it would be easier if she found out herself when she grew up.

"As you wish, it'll be easier for me anyway. Oh, and by the way, why did you choose me? Out of all the aurors, you chose me. Why?" asked Donatella, frowning slightly.

"Because you're the most maternal," smiled Dumbledore, then he turned on the spot and apparated away.

_**A/N: Hope you like. **__**J**__** Remember, reviews make me smile. :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**A/N: Hiya, this is fun! I love his fic. Anyway, meet...grown up Ophelia!**_

_**Disclaimer: This one time, I met JK Rowling in a bar, and we were both drunk. She said, "I'm fed up of Harry Potter. Do you want it?" As I was drunk, I was drooling on the bar, and she had left before I could yell, "YES!! GIVE ME HARRY POTTER NOW!!!" I never got another opportunity like that again, so I still don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Dedicated to acelili, who gives the best fan-fiction sleepovers. :D Love you!!**_

"Have you got that report ready?" Donatella cried across the auror office to Ophelia Lestrange, who was now ten years old and about to turn eleven.

"I've got it right here, boss. I wasn't sure whether to do it on one aspect or the other, so I did it on both!" smiled Ophelia, handing the report to Donatella, who raised her eyebrows at the cheesy smile facing her. Ophelia had grown to be an exact younger version of her mother, from the black hair that fell around her face in springy curls which suited her face to a t, right down to Bella's nose, with a few small freckles on, just as Bellatrix had. She had even inherited part of her personality. She was nothing like her father, she was all her mum. Although - very unlike her mother - she was wearing light pink robes with silver stars at the bottom.

"No one likes a kiss ass," jeered Jack, an auror just below Donatella's rank. The office was like a happy army of ants - everyone got along and worked together.

"Hey, leave her alone. At least she tries with her reports, which is more than I can say for some people!" she said teasingly to Jack.

"Oh, it's alright. I don't mind getting teased, as long as it's by someone who I know I can work better than!" joked Ophelia. Everyone laughed and Jack pretended to be highly offended.

People at the auror office had been uncertain of Ophelia at first, but she had been trained fast and efficiently, and everyone had begun to see the possibilities. With her mother's talent and a wide range of knowledge, Ophelia had been able to disarm at three, stun at five, and produce a patronus at just eight years old. She was a fully competent auror and always went with the others on missions. As well as regular defence against the dark arts lessons, she also had normal magic lessons – as if she were at Hogwarts – and had practically completed her seven years, and learnt even more in the subjects she had liked.

Suddenly, a letter flew in through the open door, flying past all of the pictures on the walls of the most wanted criminals of the time, and the really bad ones of the past that had been caught successfully. There was one picture that all the others seemed centred around, it was a picture of the darkest wizard of all. Everyone wanted to remember the day when he had lost all power and they had finally been freed. Each day, as they walked into the office, they saw that face, and were reminded of the death and depression he caused. It was Donatella's idea; it was supposed to help them want to fight harder, but all it did to Ophelia was confuse her, like most of Donatella's ideas.

Anyway, the letter that flew in went past all these pictures and landed at Ophelia's feet. Suddenly, the laughter had stopped. Ophelia bent down and picked up the letter. Yes, it was for her.

Ophelia Brown

Ophelia's Desk

Aurors Office

Ministry of Magic

London

She began to slowly moisten her lips with the tip of her tongue. She turned the letter over. It had the Hogwarts seal. Ophelia's eye's opened wide so that her face began to look a little crazy. She couldn't believe it, how could she be invited to Hogwarts? She lived here and that was the way it was going to stay. She didn't need to learn anything anyway; she was smarter than most adults she knew! This just couldn't be happening!

As she stared at the letter, her locket began to burn – anticipating. Ophelia sent a mental note to the locket and it seemed to cool a little. This was the one possession she had inherited from her family – a large gold locket with an ornate S on it. She wore it all the time and was certain it was enchanted, as it seemed to have emotions all of its own. Over the years, Ophelia seemed to have learnt to control the locket by touching it and sending mental notes, which it seemed to understand, as if it were part of her. She had been found with the locket on.

"Hey, you gonna open that letter?" It was Donatella asking. Ophelia couldn't look at her - she felt too shocked.

Ophelia got out her wand and, with a simple wave, she opened the letter and was reading it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Brown,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Deciding that she would have to say something sooner or later, Ophelia finally spoke. "It's a letter from Hogwarts School; they're telling me that I have a place there." She just stared at the letter, never looking up.

"Well, there must be a mistake; they know you have no reason to go there. I'll write to Minerva and tell her that you have no need for the place at the school, it's ridiculous that—" but Donatella was cut off.

"I want to go," said Ophelia, still staring at the letter, surprising herself at what she had said.

"But that's absurd! You have absolutely no need—" But once again, she was cut off.

"Yes, I do. I need to mix with kids my own age, to learn to socialize," she argued, ignoring the others around her; this was something she needed to do. She had been thinking about it a long time. Sure, she was happy here - there was nothing like helping to catch one of the bad guys, it was her life, it was all she had ever known. But that was the problem, she needed to know some other things, she wanted some friends.

"You can't socialize; you are a highly trained auror that no one can find out about, you and the other few kids that Dumbledore has thrown into this project. You are supposed to be a secret weapon that we can use when you are older, you cannot ruin that!" shouted Donatella at Ophelia. The whole office had gone silent.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? I think we need to go over a few things – in private," asked Ophelia, still staring at the letter that had just arrived.

"My office, now," ordered Donatella.

They walked into the office, the eyes of every auror in the ministry on their movements.

"Look, I know sometimes it can be hard for you, cooped up in here with all these adults, you're bound to want some freedom. However, we have to have the rules; you can't let anyone know, so, I can't let you go." stated Donatella, trying to say it as nicely as she could.

"I understand, but who has to know," asked Ophelia, finally looking up from the letter, feeling exhausted from thinking.

"Well, be serious, what are you going to do? Pretend that you don't know everything you do, act like a regular kid? You couldn't do it just starting off," said Donatella critically, frowning.

"I could, that's exactly what I could do. No one would ever know. You know how good I've got at disguising myself and all that. Please, I promise you that I won't let anyone know. I just want to be a normal kid," pleaded Ophelia, absently clutching the burning locket around her neck.

"Well, I suppose it is hard for you, and you have been improving in keeping quiet under pressure. I will have to speak to Professor Dumbledore. So, from now on it's totally up to him. If he says yes, then you can go - if it's what you want. But we're going to have to go over every situation and work it out. If it's what you want," repeated Donatella, her voice beginning to break.

All the time Donatella was speaking, Ophelia's eyes were getting wider and wider, mainly in disbelief but a little from happiness and shock. "Thank you! I will not let you down, I swear!" cried Ophelia, running to hug Donatella.

"Oh, come on, get off me. But you know that this means you're going to miss your big auror test that you've been getting ready for for ages," said Donatella.

"Oh, I can do that anytime. I could pass it in my sleep," smiled Ophelia. She just couldn't believe that she could actually be going to Hogwarts. She had only heard of it, but never needed to go there. People said that it was the safest place on earth, but personally she thought that that must be Gringotts - never had a break in or anything. Anyway, did Hogwarts have dragons?

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. What do you think of Ophelia?? Review and I shall find out!!! Mwahahahahahh!! No, seriously, review! XD**_

**_Also, Charlie Brereton who left some very, very awesome anonymous reviews: if you get to read this, I tried to send you an email, but it didn't work. o_____0 Could you perhaps post your email again, 'cause I'd really like to talk to you!! :D Or, even better, sign up to fan-fic and it'll be even easier to chat. X)._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: Once, I bought a candy bar, and inside it said, 'You have won the rights to Harry Potter!' Then I fainted and JK Rowling stole it back off me. So, no, I don't own Harry Potter.**_

"That's it!" exclaimed Donatella, staring at her watch. "And all in under one hour! High five!"

Ophelia gave the high five and sighed in exasperation and amusement. Ophelia and Donatella were in Diagon Alley collecting any school supplies that she didn't already have – such as books that had worn down so much they were unacceptable and a new cauldron, as Ophelia had burnt a hole in her last one with a particularly exciting potion. They had gotten everything in under an hour and Donatella was acting like an enthusiastic mother at a charms competition.

"You know something I don't have?" grinned Ophelia.

"No!" demanded Donatella. "You are not having an owl! You'll only turn it pink and blow your cover!"

As they were laughing, Donatella saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "Code red! Code red! Arthur Weasley at ten o'clock!" whispered Donatella hurriedly.

"Arthur?" said Ophelia, confused. "But he's lovely, where is he?" She looked around.

"No! Stay down! He's with his family, who know me. They'll wonder why I'm showing round an 'orphan'..."

"Go, go, go!" cried Ophelia, ushering Donatella away from her.

"Ophelia? Ophelia Brown! What a lovely surprise! Boys, this is..." Arthur's face fell slightly as he remembered his unbreakable vow – tell no one about the child auror!

"Ophelia, yeah, Dad, we get it," joked a red-haired boy. He turned to Ophelia. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George," grinned his twin.

Ophelia stared at the two, trying to find some difference between them and failing. She was certain she'd never tell them apart.

"I'm Percy," said an older looking boy. "Prefect of the Gryffindor House, if you happen to be in it." He was rather snooty and nothing like his brothers.

"And this is Ron; he's new this year, too," said Arthur, getting over his near-mistake. The youngest Weasley grinned at Ophelia.

"How do you know my father?" asked Percy, as the twins mimicked him behind his back.

"Errr, orphanage," she said stupidly, trying to think of a lie. "Defunk...television! Yes, the telly kept showing nothing but vegetables! Pointless, really; I mean, who wants to see that?" Ophelia laughed nervously.

"Right," said Percy, frowning. The twins weren't joking around now – they were giving Ophelia odd looks. "You never told us about that one, Dad." Arthur looked guilty.

"Are you from an orphanage, then?" asked Ron. "Wizard or muggle?"

"Wizard," sighed Ophelia, glad to be back on the studied information of her new 'life story'.

"Why was there a telly, then?" asked Percy suspiciously.

"Muggle borns," said Ophelia confidently. "We like to make muggle borns feel welcome."

The conversation continued to less sinister things, and eventually, Ophelia was able to make some excuse and leave.

"How was it?" asked Donatella as they met up again.

"Awful," sighed Ophelia. "Arthur knew me – obviously – and _Percy_ wanted to know how."

"Maybe you shouldn't do this," said Donatella dubiously.

"No, I'm fine! I can handle it! Anyway, I think I'm getting better at this lying lark..."

*****

"Now, you know what we've talked about. You're an orphan and..." began Donatella, as they walked to the railway station.

"Yes, I know," cut in Ophelia, pushing her luggage trolley with her trunk on. "I'm an orphan that has come from a wizard orphanage. I'm not from a muggle area – that is important, I know too much, I could blurt something out at any time." She had memorised everything that Donatella had told her – she somehow found it easy to memorise orders.

"So, be cool and remember to get things wrong at least once; that'll give the idea that you've never heard it before. Only Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will know, and maybe Snape if Dumbledore decides to trust him again, though I don't know why he does. There are other people who are not ex-death eaters who can be trusted in just as easily," grumbled Donatella.

"I know the drill. It'll just be like when we're going to investigate something - get in, do the job, get out. It'll be easy!"

"Okay then, here's a little test for you. Where do you think that the entrance to platform nine and three quarters is? Find it and I'll leave you alone...for five minutes," smiled Donatella as they got nearer to the railway line.

"Alright, well, I can sense magic around this brick pillar, and the easiest way would be to walk straight through it so, I should just run at it and see if I feel pain?" guessed Ophelia, placing her hand on the wall as they walked passed it.

"Well, if you're confident, go for it." said Donatella.

"Okay, now I know I'm right. You would never let me do that if I was wrong," said Ophelia, getting ready to run at the wall.

"If you're sure," said Donatella, but Ophelia was already running, after checking that there was no muggle looking. Before she knew it she was on the other side and staring at the Hogwarts Express. She must have been confident because she didn't even blink when going through the wall. Donatella followed soon after.

"That was impressive; you have a good sense for that. You would do well to stay with us you know - you could become great," said Donatella hopefully.

"We've decided this, you won't change my mind," frowned Ophelia. "Look, I'm going to get on the train now so I can get into a carriage early."

"Okay, but you know, you will still have to write up reports that I'll send you the info on, maybe even have to leave school sometimes so that you can come with us. Okay, you be careful now, and write every day. 'Cause you know that if you don't like it or the other kids are mean to you then you can just come straight home. I'm going to miss you, so make sure you do write, because I sure as hell will, come here," cried Donatella, tears falling fast. She pulled Ophelia in to a big hug.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you too. I will write, everyday if you want me to. Oh, I have to go, it will soon be eleven and I don't want to miss the train. Okay, bye," said Ophelia, not crying because she never really seemed to, but feeling sad all the same. She got on the train and found an empty compartment and had her luggage loaded. Then she went to get changed - she liked to get things done early so that she always had time later. She sat on her own for a while, then a boy with jet black hair, round glasses and the brightest green eyes Ophelia had ever seen came and opened the door. Then her locket felt as if it had been set on fire.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Admittedly, it's kind of a filler chapter, just to lead up to the next, but I promise that more will happen soon! Anyways, you know what that little button down there does, so use it! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**A/N: Chapters will probably take a while longer to upload now, 'cause I've reached the end of the already written ones. **__**K**__** Anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I met JK Rowling on and we started talking. She said that she wasn't happy with the end of the series (as she had killed Bellatrix, of course) and would I take it over? I, of course, said yes, and just as she was about to send me all the legal documents saying that Harry Potter was mine (mwahahahaha) I lost connection. :'( I never saw her on again. So I still don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Dedicated to Charlie (BellatrixBlackLovett). Because you're awesome, and you made little Helenas rain from the sky. XD Lovett love you!! xx**_

"Everywhere else is full, do you mind if I come in here?" he asked.

"No, of course not," said Ophelia, quickly grabbing her locket though her robes, wondering what had set it off. Then she realised something: she knew that boy.

"Oh, my goodness, you're Harry Potter!" exclaimed Ophelia, suddenly feeling in awe. It seemed like she wouldn't be the one with the most magical power this year. No, that would be the guy who escaped the killing curse, something that no one, probably not even Dumbledore, could escape. Her locket suddenly twitched.

"Erm, yes, I am," smiled Harry nervously, taking a seat opposite Ophelia.

"Wow, oh, sorry for staring, it's just you are so great. Oh, I'm Ophelia Brown, it's nice to meet you," said Ophelia, leaning over to shake his hand.

"Hey, is it okay if I come in here, the rest of the place is packed?" Ron Weasley poked his head through the carriage door.

"Yes," said Harry and Ophelia in unison.

"Thanks," he said, and he went to sit down next to Ophelia smiling at her to acknowledge that he remembered her from the other day.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley," grinned Ron, looking at Harry.

"And I'm Harry, Harry Potter," smiled Harry, wondering what the reaction would be this time. Ophelia grinned at the look on Ron's face when he heard the name.

"So it's true, Harry Potter really is coming to Hogwarts. I heard a rumour from my brothers, Fred and George, but I never believed it. They also told me that one of the child aurors – you know, super smart, knows everything, helps save wizards – was coming as well, a girl. Wait, no, that was dad. Couldn't say who, though, unbreakable vow, no one can say anything, big secret. I don't think she will, though. I mean, why would a child genius need to come to Hogwarts?" asked Ron, ending his speech on the thing that made Ophelia's jaw drop. Okay, this was big. So, she had already known that child aurors were a rumour in about twenty countries or so. Now she had to be really careful, anything she said could give herself away.

"Sorry, but what's an auror?" asked Harry, all he had understood was that some child genius was supposed to be coming to Hogwarts.

"A dark wizard catcher. They're the people who try to stop wizards or witches from killing or seriously harming other people and put them in Azkaban, the wizard prison," recited Ophelia from something Donatella had told her a few years back, eager to impress the boy-who-lived.

"Hey, it's like you memorised all that from a book. I guess you've been reading up on aurors?" laughed Ron, not thinking of the truth.

"Yeah, well, I think they're kind of cool, that's all. You know, catching the, erm, bad guys and everything," grinned Ophelia nervously.

"Wait, you're not the—" began Harry, but got cut off.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked a witch pushing a trolley full of wizard sweets and food.

"No thanks, I'm all set," said Ron, holding up some sandwiches.

"Erm, just a pumpkin pasty, a chocolate frog and a pumpkin juice please," said Ophelia, getting out her money.

"Wow, I'll take..." and Harry began to take some of everything. Soon all three of them were sat eating all the different things that Harry had bought, and luckily the thing that Harry was going to ask was forgotten.

"So, do you know any magic then?" asked Ron, as he looked around for something else to eat, dropping the sandwiches under his seat.

"Erm, a little bit," said Ophelia, trying not to make herself laugh.

"No, nothing," sighed Harry. "What about you?"

"Well, Fred and George did teach me a spell to turn Scabbers here yellow," said Ron, pointing at the fat rat poking out of his pocket. "Would you like to see?"

"Yeah," said Harry, while Ophelia thought of back home where she had turned her whole room pale pink with just a wave of her wand. She could never figure out how muggles could cope having to paint the whole room with just a small brush.

"Okay, here goes. Ahem..." but he was interrupted by a girl with frizzy brown hair who walked in.

"A boy named Neville has lost his toad, has anyone seen it?" she asked, the other three just shook their heads. "Oh, doing magic are you? Let's see then."

She sat down opposite Ron and watched him as he pointed his wand at Scabbers.

"Sunshine, Daisy. Butter, mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow," said Ron, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl, and Ron shrugged. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only done a few spells myself, but they've all worked for me. For example..." pointing her wand at Harry's face, "occulus reparo." Harry's glasses, which had before been broken and taped in the middle, were now fixed. "Jiminy Cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, erm, who are you?" She looked at the others. Ron, who had dirt on his nose, and Ophelia who had just done a wrong spell on purpose, with her spell book open, so it wouldn't look like she knew as much. Her hair had just frizzed up twice the size as a result. They didn't look nearly as impressive as the boy-who-lived.

"I'm Ophelia Brown," said Ophelia, smiling at Hermione, who frowned back at her and watched her try to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron, who looked uncertainly at her.

"Well, er, nice to meet you. You should probably change into your robes soon, we'll probably be there soon. Oh, and you have dirt on your nose, by the way." and with that she walked out the room.

"Who was that?" laughed Ophelia, still trying to make her hair look acceptable.

"I don't want to know," said Ron, rubbing at his nose.

"She was scary," said Harry, raising his eyebrows. Though Harry and Ron did go to get changed because, even though it was the scary girl who had told them, they didn't want to get there and not be ready. When they were getting changed in the compartment, Ophelia waited outside and quickly changed her hair back to normal.

"Hey, how did you get your hair back to normal?" asked Harry when they were all sitting down again.

"Oh, this girl was walking by and just offered to fix it for me, but she looked like she was only our age, maybe she's that auror girl your dad told you about, Ron?" said Ophelia, trying to make her look like less of a suspect for the auror girl. "Oh, it looks like we're here!"

*****

"Hiya, Hagrid," smiled Harry, looking up at an extremely large man – tall and round the middle, almost twice the size of a normal person.

"Oh, hey Harry, oh, I see you've met young Ophelia here," laughed Hagrid, without realising what he could be giving away, not seeing Ophelia's widening eyes with a warning look in them.

"Oh, how do you know each other?" asked Harry.

"Oh, right, well, erm, you see, er," mumbled Hagrid looking at Ophelia.

"Oh, he had to come to the orphanage, where I live, one time, Dumbledore wanted a job doing," said Ophelia, using the 'orphanage' card once more.

"Oh, right," frowned Harry.

"Okay, FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME, OVER HERE!" shouted Hagrid. Once all of the first years were gathered with Hagrid they walked to where a group of boats were grouped together on a lake. They all got in boats, Ophelia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the boy called Neville and two other boys called Dean and Seamus all shared one boat. Then, when they got to the other side, they got out and began to walk up to the school, which was bigger than a castle, Ophelia had the feeling that she still would learn a lot, even if she was a 'child genius and knew more than some of the teachers'.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it!! :D If you review, you shall all be blessed with Bellatrix figurines!! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry that this has taken so long!! I'm trying to get on top of stuff, what with school work etc. I hope you like this chapter!! More exciting stuff will happen, I just need to get Ophelia into Hogwarts for now!!**_

_**Disclaimer: One time a magical genie appeared in my back garden and said, Charlotte, walk towards me and you shall own Harry Potter for ALL ETERNITY!!! So I ran towards him, but banged my nose on one of those pesky screen doors. When I regained consciousness, the genie was gone. So, no, I don't own Harry Potter. ):**_

_**This one's dedicated to Livvy Kelly, a true friend.**_

They entered the castle and gasps came from every new student, except Ophelia. When you lived in the Ministry you got used to large spaces and highly decorated areas. Then they walked up a large staircase and met Professor McGonagall. Ophelia smiled at her and wondered what house she would get put in. She was guessing that it would be Gryffindor; she couldn't really imagine being in any other house. Even Ravenclaw would be a bit of a disappointment.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "Here you will learn how to use your magical powers correctly and to the..."

"Trevor!" cried Neville, as he saw his pet toad he had lost. "Oh, sorry," he said as he bent down to pick up his toad, and McGonagall looked at him over her glasses.

"...best of your ability," continued McGonagall. "We're almost ready for you to come through to be sorted into your houses, which will sort you according to your personality and it will help you use your magic in a way to help yourself. I will be back in one moment."

"So it's true. Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts," said a boy with white blonde hair. Everyone around him gasped and muttered to each other. As soon as Ophelia saw the boy she had a feeling that she knew him, and she didn't like him. She had no idea why, but she was certain that she had seen him before.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I think you'll find that you should be around the right sort of people. I can help you see who those sort of people are," said the boy confidently, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Ophelia felt even more resentment towards him, and even more certain that she had met him before. She wondered what Harry would say back.

"I think I can choose the right sort of people for myself, thanks," said Harry, frowning at Draco. Ophelia then thought that she and Harry would probably share the unknown resentment, but he probably would have a reason for not liking him. Then McGonagall came back and stood behind Draco, making him move away from them.

"We are ready for you now," said McGonagall, and she led them into the hall. As they entered there were, again, gasps from all of them except for Ophelia, she had seen bewitched ceilings before. Though she did have to admit that they were quite impressive. They walked through the tables with all the different houses on and then got to the front. Then they saw that on a stool at the front sat a old, patched, wizards hat. "You will each come up when I call your name and sit on the stool," whispered McGonagall, and she walked up and stood behind the stool and picked up the hat.

"Abbot, Hannah." A girl with her hair in plaits scurried up and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, a minute or two later the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" There were cheers coming from the Hufflepuff table and clapping from everywhere else.

"Bones, Susan." Another girl hurried up, this time she had long, red hair that was loose around her shoulders. She sat on the stool and again the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She went to sit down, with more cheers and claps.

"Boot, Terry." This time a boy walked up, his cheeks going redder by the second. As he was doing so, Ophelia couldn't help but begin to panic, what if she was put in Hufflepuff too. It would be a disgrace! Or worse, Slytherin. But she didn't have time to panic, soon Terry was put in Ravenclaw and the clapping finished and then...

"Brown, Ophelia." She began to walk up, noticing that the eyebrows of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Snape had all gone up. Now she knew who had been trusted into the secret. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the stool, and then the hat was on her head. She could hear it thinking.

"Well, we haven't had one of you in and awfully long time," muttered the hat.

"One of me what?" thought Ophelia. She was the first child auror. That was what they had told her…

"Oh, you'll see. Slytherin would suit your ancestors, Ravenclaw would suit your brain and yet Gryffindor would suit your heart."

"My ancestors! What about my ancestors?"

"Oh, can't linger over that now. But yes, I think I can see where you truly lie. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat had shouted out the last word and then he was off her head. She quickly walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to twin boys with flaming red hair. She guessed that they must be Ron's brothers. Well, at least she was in Gryffindor. But the hat had said something about her ancestors. So, her ancestors were Slytherin. Well, at least she knew a bit more about them now. However, she couldn't pretend that she wasn't disappointed. That blew all of her ideas about her parents being great Gryffindors who had had to leave her to go and do wonderful, life changing things. Although, if they were Slytherins, why would they leave her in the care of aurors?

"Granger, Hermione."

"Okay, just stay calm," whispered Hermione to herself as she walked towards the stool. As she sat on it, Ophelia was feeling sure that she was going to be put in Ravenclaw; she had to be too much of a know-it-all to be in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ophelia raised her eyebrows sceptically. She was expected to sleep in the same room as her? The girl who had used the phrase, "Jiminy Cricket"? Well, that would be definitely be interesting! Hermione had come to sit down and did so opposite her. As she did, they frowned slightly at each other. Interesting indeed.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Okay, this had to be obvious that he would be in Slytherin; he was too much of an idiot to be in any other house, thought Ophelia.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. No surprises there!

"Potter, Harry." There was muttering from all around her.

"Wow!" breathed the twins in unison. Ophelia watched, along with the rest of the people in the hall, as the hat was placed on his head. No one made a single noise. The hat was silent for a long time, but Ophelia knew that Harry and the hat were probably having a conversation inside his head. She hoped that he would be in Gryffindor; she couldn't help but wish to see more of him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This cry seemed to get the loudest cheer of all, especially from the Gryffindor table. Well, who wouldn't want to have the-boy-who-lived in their house? He came and sat down next to her, and she couldn't help but think, 'Wow, he sat next to me!' She smiled at him and he smiled back; then she looked in his eyes and found herself blushing at how green they were. She quickly looked away and saw that Hermione was smirking at her, so she frowned back in confusion.

"Weasley, Ronald." Ophelia looked at the twins next to her and saw that they had just whispered a bet to each other. This time she was thinking it would probably be Gryffindor, seeing that all his family, as far as she could remember, had been in Gryffindor, and it often ran in the family.

"GRYFFINDOR!" One of the twins next to her groaned and the other stood up and cheered loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and it all went quiet.

"Welcome new students, and welcome back to our student who we have seen before. For the moment I have only two words to say to you, Tuck In!" Then, piles of food appeared on the tables, and they began to eat. Ophelia was wondering who did all of this cooking, because food couldn't appear from nowhere - that was one rule of magic. Then Harry asked Ron's other brother, Percy who one of the teachers were.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, the potions teacher. But everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies," said Percy. Suddenly, Ophelia had a vision of Snape using the Cruciatus curse on someone. It was like a de'ja vu. She had seen Snape before, he was often in and out of the Ministry doing things for Dumbledore, and everyone talked about him and how Dumbledore was wrong to trust him because he used to be a death eater. Although she had never seen him doing the Cruciatus curse, it was illegal for one thing. She didn't think she had even seen him cast a spell before. Yet that vision came on as if triggered by what Percy had said. She must have seen him do a spell a while ago and just thought of it now and it looked like the cruciatus curse. The more she thought of it the more she forgot the exact image and decided that it was just nothing, probably her imagination going overboard.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared through the table. He had a moustache and a ruff around his neck. "Aha, welcome to Hogwarts!" he smiled. Ron yelled, because he was reaching for the food where the ghost's head had appeared. The rest of the first years jumped, even Ophelia, who wasn't often startled. "Well, hello! I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington," he said.

"Oh, I've heard of you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" cried Ron.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked Hermione.

"How do you think?" asked Ophelia. Honestly, it wasn't exactly hard to figure out!

"Like this," said Nearly Headless Nick, and he pulled his ear and his head fell off, hanging on by just a piece of skin, revealing the whole inside of his neck, causing the whole table to groan in disgust. Although Ophelia wasn't looking, she knew what to expect. Then, as Nick was floating away further down the table, the desserts appeared, all of the other food just disappearing. They had soon finished their seconds, which disappeared accordingly. Then, Dumbledore stood up and silence fell.

"I would, once again, like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed the food. Now, just to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, as so is the third floor corridor to all who do not wish to die a most painful death." Oh, yes, Ophelia knew about that. It was the talk of the auror office that Dumbledore was hiding something for another powerful wizard. He was only telling a select few what it was; one of whom was not her. That was another thing that Donatella had ranted about, how she wasn't allowed to know about that, or help to guard it. No one in the auror office knew who, or what, was guarding it. If it were people they would be aurors, so she supposed that there had to be enchantments protecting it. "Now, if you could all go to your dormitories, as I am sure you are all tired from your journey here, and first years, can you follow your house prefects out the hall and they will show you where to go, thank you."

As soon as that was said everyone stood up and all you could hear was the scraping of chairs and prefects, like Percy, shouting over all the noise for you to follow them. "All first year Gryffindors follow me please, over here!" cried Percy, trying to contain order. They all followed him out of the hall and up a staircase, where all the walls were covered in portraits and paintings that were moving. Ophelia walked past them, wondering about all the things the pictures had seen over the years, and not so much that they were moving, like others such as Harry.

"These aren't so special, you know," she said to him. "There are some much nicer ones at the, er, orphanage." She almost forgot that she didn't live at the Ministry. "No offence to you guys," she added, leaning over and speaking to the painting of a irritated young witch.

"I think they look pretty special," said Hermione, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, you can't have gotten out much," smirked Ophelia.

"I wouldn't have, I'm a muggle-born," answered Hermione.

"Oh, well, that explains it. But how did you get so smart, then?" asked Ophelia, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose that _I'm_ just talented!" said Hermione before storming away to the front of the line.

"What spat in her food?" asked Ron, as he came over to where Ophelia and Harry were walking up the stairs.

"Oh, she's just paranoid," frowned Ophelia, looking at where Hermione had disappeared in the crowd. Then they arrived at a portrait of a rather large lady in a wide, pink, frilly, dress.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

"Caput Draconus," said Percy, as they reached the portrait, to which it responded by swinging open. Percy walked inside and shouted to the people following him.

"Follow me in here! Everybody in! Shut it behind you! Right, this is the Gryffindor common room where you will spend most of your time out of school. Up the stairs on the right is the boys dormitories, on the left is the girls. There you will sleep. You will find that all of your belongings have been put by the bed you will sleep in. You should get to sleep soon and tomorrow your lessons will start at nine o'clock so you should be in the great hall by eight o'clock where you will find your lesson timetables." After that long speech Percy walked up a separate staircase and left the first years on their own.

Everyone was just standing there, waiting for something to happen and looking a bit like lemons in the wrong fruit bowl. "Well, I suppose we should go unpack our stuff," said Ophelia, and she began to walk up the staircase, whilst everyone else followed suit.

When she reached the top she saw large four poster beds neatly arranged. She saw her trunk straight away, it was the only pink one, which she had done herself. She walked to the bed and sat on it. It was warm and soft. As she was the only one in the room she thought it safe to just wave her wand and have her things unpack themselves. It was quite entertaining to watch her belongings float around and arrange themselves quickly. Just in time, too, because just has her clock fell into place on the sideboard Hermione came up the stairs.

"How did you get unpacked so fast?" asked Hermione suspiciously as she saw all of Ophelia's things laid out neatly as she was sat on the bed.

"Oh, _I'm_ just organised!" imitated Ophelia, in the same voice that Hermione had used earlier on.

"Looks like I'm in the bed next to you," said Hermione bitterly, opening her trunk.

"How wonderful!" said Ophelia sarcastically, and she shut her drapes quickly and got changed for bed, soon dreaming of the year ahead.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it!! You know what'll happen if you press the shiny button down there? Yeah you do! Go on, you know you want to! (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's sticking to the story! I'm so grateful for reviews and PMs you post/send! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: In my school there is a system of Up Stairs and Down Stairs. There's a legend that if you go down the upstairs, a magical physics teacher will appear and grant you one wish. I did this, planning my wish to be to own Harry Potter. However, the magical physics teacher was on his lunch break, so I didn't get my wish. Therefore, I still do not own Harry Potter.**_

A loud bell rang and woke Ophelia up, her drapes were still shut. Well, she couldn't expect anyone to have looked in on her, although Donatella always had done. She got changed without opening the curtains, because her uniform had laid itself out on her bed neatly last night. She opened the curtains and saw that everyone else was hurrying to pull on their clothes, except Hermione who was dressed like her, just about to go downstairs. Ophelia scowled at her and turned to go down, her black hair flying fiercely behind her.

She got downstairs and saw that she one of the first ones there, guessing that the others were having a lie in. She couldn't do that, she had to be organised and ready. McGonagall came round and handed her a timetable, looking at her knowingly. Double potions first, that should be easy, just put in a wrong ingredient or two. Surely Professor Snape shouldn't be too bothered, he knew the situation. Then a break, then transfiguration, history of magic, lunch and then Herbology. She had no problem with any of that, but she may have a problem trying to have a problem with it.

Hermione came and sat a few seats away from her, looking at her own timetable that was handed out. Ophelia just hoped that she would never have to work with her. She grabbed a piece of toast and went to fetch her potion book and cauldron, then walked off to wait in the dungeons for her first lesson. About half an hour later Professor Snape came and narrowed his eyes at her. Ophelia looked at him uncertainly. Surely he wasn't as mean as people said? Deciding that he was just trying to sum her up, she smiled at him and hoped he would be friendly, even if she was in Gryffindor and he was the head of Slytherin. Snape looked confused and unlocked the door. She went and sat down at the back, deciding she might as well make the most of being early. Soon the others arrived. Harry sat next to her, Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron. Soon the lesson had started and Snape had made a speech about what he was going to teach them, but Ophelia didn't really listen, she was too busy looking at her potions book. She couldn't find one potion that she hadn't made before. They all seem so easy.

"Can you tell me, where would I find a Bezeor, Miss Brown, seeing that you seem at liberty to not listen to a word I say?" asked Professor Snape. Ophelia just stared at him, what was he doing? He knew what a difficult position he was putting her in. What could she say?

"Erm, I'm sorry, I don't know sir," lied Ophelia, ignoring Hermione's waving hand three seats away from her. Why had he asked her? He knew what was happening, of course she knew where a bezeor came from: the stomach of goat. Who didn't know that?

"Well, maybe Mr. Potter would like to enlighten us?" asked Snape, looking to the seat next to her.

"Oh, I don't know either, sir," said Harry, Hermione's hand straining more and more. Ophelia looked at her in disgust, she was such a know it all. How she got in Gryffindor she would never know. She must be really brave, otherwise she would have been in Ravenclaw.

"Alright, well who knows what the difference is between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape, looking around the classroom. Once again Hermione's hand shot up, waving around like a jazz hand gone wrong. "Miss Brown, let's see if you know this one shall we?" Why was he doing this, she had even been listening this time, he didn't even need to pick on her for show. Also, Hermione actually stood up this time with her hand in the air, as if she didn't know that Snape could see her.

"Er, well," Ophelia started. Hermione was squealing slightly now, if only she could... But she shouldn't. Although, it couldn't hurt… "Well... They're the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." She knew that she shouldn't have but she couldn't help it, that girl was just so annoying! She looked over at her and saw that she had sat down and was now glaring at Ophelia with anger and surprise. Oh well, it was worth it just to see the look on her face.

"Well, that is the exact description in your potions book, which you have just been reading. Five points from Gryffindor for cheating," said Snape. Ophelia stared at him again, her mouth falling open slightly, anger flaring in her eyes. That wasn't fair, he knew that she hadn't cheated! She couldn't just let him do this, it wasn't fair for her or her house!

"Excuse me, but, I didn't cheat," said Ophelia, standing up. Whereas most students would cower under the look Snape was now giving Ophelia, she had learnt that looks couldn't hurt her.

"Well, I'm afraid that the evidence points to the fact that you did. So I suggest that you sit down before you lose any more points from Gryffindor in your first lesson," Snape said, sounding bored.

"Like you would care," scoffed Ophelia, knowing that he would jump at a chance to take more points from Gryffindor. "Look, I can promise you that I didn't cheat. I wouldn't, I'm not a Slytherin." She knew she had done it now.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor, Miss Brown, see me at the end of the lesson," spat Snape. Ophelia sat down, she wouldn't let him get away with this.

The rest of the lesson went quickly. They had to make a potion to cure boils, and Ophelia was angry and wanted to show him that she could work well. Forget what Donatella had said, she was going to get this right. She did everything perfectly with just the wave of her wand, no one saw anyway. They were all too busy worrying over getting the potion right. Ophelia had soon finished her potion; it was perfect. She could tell because Snape kept avoiding her. If there was something wrong then he would have rushed over to criticise her. While she waited she watched Hermione panic over the weight of her ingredients.

"How did you finish it?" asked Harry, who wasn't even halfway through it yet.

"Well, I just followed the instructions and got this," said Ophelia calmly, trying not to make a big deal out of it. At the end of the lesson Snape gave them homework, to find out the answers to the unanswered questions and write an essay on bezeors. Ophelia stayed behind and when everyone had gone she walked up to Snape and said, "Look, Professor. I know I didn't cheat, so do you. I know that Dumbledore has told you about the situation."

"Well, you were also insulting and rude. Also, you still have to be treated like all the others. I don't believe in preferential treatment," smirked Snape.

"Are you sure? I heard you tell Malfoy that his horned slugs were stewed perfectly, when Harry's were just as good," argued Ophelia, a look that Voldemort would be proud of in her eyes.

"Alright, that's it. I have tried to show patience with you, but I am afraid to say that I will have to give you a detention. Come here Thursday night at seven o'clock," snapped Snape. Ophelia didn't say anything, she just looked him straight in the eye. He didn't frighten her, not much did. Sure, she was disappointed that she had a detention from her first lesson, but she didn't mind. Although it was school she wasn't there to learn, she could handle Snape.

She walked into the Gryffindor common room and sat opposite Harry and Ron, she could feel Hermione's eyes in the back of her head. "Well, that was fun," said Ophelia sarcastically.

"Wow, I can't believe you said that to Professor Snape!" said Ron in awe. "What did he say?"

"Oh, he was unexpectedly nice," grinned Ophelia. "He didn't take any more points from Gryffindor luckily, just gave me a detention on Thursday."

"Ooh, detentions with Snape are hard, good luck with that!" said Fred as he and George walked past.

"We heard what you did, that was pretty daring, especially for a first year. Ron here would never do it!" grinned George. "Can't believe you insulted Slytherin in front of him, you can bet he's going to hurt you on Thursday!"

"I don't care. I don't know if I'll go anyway," said Ophelia.

"No, you should go. He'll kill you if you miss it," said Fred. "See you around." Then he and George walked off to another part of the common room.

"He's right, you have to go," said Ron, slightly disbelieving of her free and easy manner.

"Why should I, I didn't do anything wrong. He's knows I didn't cheat," argued Ophelia.

"But still. It's better to do that than get into more trouble." said Harry. Ophelia looked at him and once again finding herself falling into the greenness of his eyes. Her locket burned uncomfortably and she looked away.

"Well, I suppose. I'll see," she said. Maybe she would go after all.

Soon it was time for transfiguration. They walked to the classroom together, getting stopped every so often by Gryffindors to congratulate Ophelia on insulting Snape. This time they had to sit at the front of the class, and Ophelia was next to Hermione. McGonagall showed them some impressive transfiguration, changing her desk into a pig, but Ophelia knew that she could do it just as well. Then they all had to make notes on things which Ophelia had done before. Then they were given match and had to try and turn it into a needle. Ophelia kept saying the wrong spell so all the match kept doing was lighting. When McGonagall passed her she had set the match alight for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I think it's safe to do it right now," whispered McGonagall, smiling at Ophelia who nodded back at her. She waved her wand and the match was a needle and McGonagall held it up to show the class. Once again, Hermione glared at her. Ophelia knew that she hated someone being better than her, but it was so entertaining to watch.

Next it was history of magic, something that Ophelia had never enjoyed. It seemed that the teacher made it even more boring. His name was Professor Binns, and he was the only ghost teacher in the school. It was said that one day he had died in his sleep and just got up, not knowing he was dead and went to teach his class. They had to make notes on Uric the Oddball. Ophelia found herself daydreaming about fighting dark wizards.

Then they had lunch, which seemed almost as short as breakfast had been. All Ophelia had time for was a cheese sandwich, one of her favourite foods, then they were walking across the grounds to the Herbology greenhouses. Professor Sprout was a small dumpy woman dressed in green. They were going over what fungi they would be learning about that month. Looking in their books and trying to name some different, what Ophelia could only describe as, types of mould gone furry.

Then there was some time before they had to go for dinner, so Ophelia went to write a letter to Donatella up in the dormitory. She got out her quill and began to write.

Dear Donatella,

The first day at Hogwarts has been interesting. I know everything, so I had to go wrong quite a lot in transfiguration. We were trying to turn a match into a needle: baby's work. I just kept setting the match alight. Although, I had to get it right eventually, and was the first one to do so. There is one girl, who somehow got into Gryffindor, that is such a know it all, but it's fun when I do better than her.

Today I had double potions with Snape. He asked me one question and I said I didn't know the answer. He asked me another one, and this girl was waving her hand about and actually stood up and started squealing! I had to say the right answer to shut her up. That part worked, but then Snape took five points from Gryffindor and told me I'd been cheating because I was reading my book before! Then I stood up and said I hadn't cheated, then he said it looked like I had and I should sit down before I lost anymore points. So I said like he would care and I promised I didn't cheat because I wasn't a Slytherin. He took another ten points and told me to meet him at the end of the lesson. I did, then I think I insulted him again so he gave a detention and people have been congratulating me ever since!

I hope you're not too mad. Oh, and another thing: I've made friends with Harry Potter! Also, with Arthur Weasley's son, Ron.

Please reply soon, I miss you.

Ophelia.

Ophelia sat up and read her letter through. Then she went and had her dinner. Then she went back to the dormitory and decided that she should have an early night and try not to get into anymore trouble tomorrow. Although, she didn't have another potions lesson until Wednesday. She would be fine.

_**A/N: Hope you liked! I know it seems like a lot of repeating stuff, and Ophelia probably sounds a little big-headed, but wouldn't you if you were cleverer than Hermione Granger?! Anyhoo, review! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_**A/N: I actually don't think I have enough words to apologize for the ridiculous hiatus. If you are still reading this story and have the heart not to hate me, I love you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I hired Lisbeth Salander to hack into JKRowling's computer and steal me the rights to Harry Potter, but then that pesky Blomkvist called her away before she could do it. So, no, I still don't own Harry Potter. But I do love The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo!**_

_**This is dedicated to acelili for inspiring me to get back into fanfiction. Love you long time.**_

The next two days went by too quickly, with Snape's detention drawing nearer each hour. Ophelia just tried to enjoy all her other lessons. Defence Against the Dark Arts definitely had the most expectation. However, Ophelia found it only mildly interesting. Professor Quirrell wasn't much of a teacher. Also, he had a stutter that slowed down the class. He also wore a purple turban that looked far too big for his head. They were looking at some dark wizards that had made an impact, a subject that Ophelia was no stranger to, but still, it wasn't much fun when Quirrell kept scaring himself by looking at pictures of Voldemort and his followers. Ophelia was watching the pictures flash up in front of the class when one picture came up that scared her almost as much as it did Quirrell. "And this is B-B-Bellatrix Lestrange, o-one of the Dark Lords most f-f-faithful f-f-followers." stuttered Quirrell. This dark witch had wavy black hair and a slightly crazy look in her eyes. Ophelia looked at her and realised that she had definitely seen her before. She didn't even hear Neville's small yell at her the sound of her name. She tried to tell herself that it was just from seeing her picture up at the auror office, yet she didn't remember seeing her. Also, she could see her being, well, nice. She could somehow picture her talking and being friendly.

"Erm, excuse me sir. Are you sure that she's one of Voldemort's followers?" asked Ophelia, standing up. Some people screamed at the sound of his name, but Donatella had always told to not be afraid of the name.

Quirrell, being one of the people who had screamed said, looking scared, "Yes, she was the m-m-most important o-o-one of all."

"Oh, erm, okay." she said quietly and sitting down. Harry turned and frowned at her, looking confused, then looking back at the picture, but he said nothing.

Then there was Charms, taken by Professor Flitwick, who was a midget of a teacher with grey hair and a beard, he had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Charms was a subject where you learnt about different types of bewitching spells, such as making things to fly or hover.

Also, there was the nightime subject, Astronomy. Ophelia easily found this to be the most interesting subject. They had to study the night sky and record planet movements and stars. Ophelia found it fascinating how the sky could affect different things that happened, and, although this was out of a Divination book she had read, the movement of Venus meant that Thursday night would bring happiness to her. She just hoped that she had read the stars right.

Another thing Ophelia continued to do was outsmart Hermione in every lesson they had, even History of Magic, which was so dreary some people actually did fall asleep. As fun as this was for Ophelia, it made Hermione's hatred for her grow and grow. Something else that had come from the first potions lesson was that Ophelia had become very popular. All the first year Gryffindor girls spoke to her and walked to classes with her sometimes when Harry and Ron weren't there. Also, the Weasley twins always talked to her about their different pranks they had pulled on Snape and Filch, the caretaker. Any rule breaking and Filch would be there, ready to give you a detention. Filch also had a cat, Mrs Norris who, if she saw you doing something you shouldn't, would go and tell Filch who would be there to make sure you were punished.

The next potions lesson was almost as bad as the first one. Snape now just ignored her, except when he walked past her once, said that her finished potion was wrong and vanished it, even when she knew it was fine.

Soon it was Thursday and Ophelia was walking to her detention, wondering how Snape would "hurt her" as the twins had said. She was walking down a staircase, trying to remember where the trick step was, when the staircase moved! Ophelia had learnt by now that they did that but it still surprised her. The stairs stopped and she had to hurry up before they moved again. She looked around, wondering where she was. She walked up one corridor and saw a door at the end of it that looked dark and forbidding. That's when she realised that was the door to the third floor corridor. Hardly able to even try to resist the temptation she walked over to the door, looking out for Filch or anyone else who could get her into trouble, such as Peeves, the school poltergeist, who took pleasure in embarrassing students or getting them into trouble and he often drove Filch up the wall. The only person who could tame him was the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost.

She tried the door; it was locked. She pointed her wand at the door, murmured "Alohomora" and it was open. She sneaked through the open doorway. It looked like it was being used as some kind of storage room. She walked through the room, her footsteps echoing in the empty space. Then she saw another door in front. She walked to it and did the same spell as she had used on the door before and walked through. When she got into that room, the first thing she saw was the largest dog she had ever seen, and it had three heads. As soon as it, or they, saw her they began barking and snapping at her, filling the whole room with noise. Ophelia had definitely not been expecting this, so she just did the first spell she could think of. Next thing she knew, the dog had turned to stone. Ophelia began to get the crazy look in her eyes again as she started to pace slowly around the stone dog. It was just an empty room, was this what Dumbledore had needed guarding? Or was the dog guarding something else? Suddenly she looked down and saw a trapdoor under his feet. She looked at it longingly, dying to go down it, although it had a stone paw on it, and she was already late for Snape's detention. Deciding that it was too much of a risk to go down, she walked back out of the door, just remembering as she did so to turn the dog back to normal and lock the door behind her. She found herself running, knowing that Snape really would hurt her now. She locked the other door and ran down several flights of stairs.

She finally reached the dungeons and she saw that Snape was sitting at his desk waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late Sir but the stairs moved and I got lost," said Ophelia, trying to get her excuse out before Snape interrupted her. Snape said nothing for a while, just looked her straight in the eyes. That's when Ophelia realised he was trying to read her mind! She knew she would get into a lot more trouble if he saw where she had really been. Luckily she had been trained to close her mind, so she did. She could see Snape trying harder and harder to read her thoughts, failing each time he did. In the end he gave up.

"Oh, just sit down," he said angrily. She sat down at a desk on the front row and looked up at him expectantly. "Tonight, Professor Dumbledore has given you the job of helping the house elves prepare breakfast in the kitchens. You will stay there until it is all ready, you can use magic." You could hear the anger in his voice at the simplicity of the task.

"Excuse me sir, but why did Dumbledore choose my detention?" asked Ophelia, relieved that she wouldn't be with Snape all night.

"He thought it…best," said Snape bitterly. "You may go. You get into the kitchens by tickling the pear on the painting of a fruit bowl just along the corridor." Ophelia nodded and hurried away, feeling happiness from the resentment in Snape's voice.

_**A/N: Please review! Even if I am a terrible updater. Also, tell me what you think of Snape! Should he prosper in this story? Do you love/hate him? Reviewreviewreview!**_


End file.
